Delivery
by Cronomon
Summary: Kotori moves into a new house, Umi moves into her old one. Mail issues lead to regular meetings. KotoUmi, AU.


The doorbell rings at around one thirty in the afternoon. It's a Sunday so Kotori is at home, going over paperwork and sketching new designs from the comfort of her couch when she hears the chime.

She hadn't been expecting any visitors, but surprises in life can be pleasant sometimes so she makes sure to open the door with a smile.

A blue-haired young woman stands before her, holding a bundle of envelopes. She is stern-faced, and when she speaks it is with a voice that Kotori usually only hears in business meetings, serious and soft. "Good afternoon. Is this the residence of Minami Kotori?"

"That's me." Kotori opens the door wider and takes a step forward. The other woman seems to be startled by her movement and steps back slightly. Kotori pretends not to notice and instead asks, "How can I help you?"

The woman coughs once and then holds up the envelopes. "I believe these are yours," she says, handing them over.

Kotori accepts the mail and flips through it, arching an eyebrow when she realizes that the letters are, in fact, all addressed to her. Her old house, at least. Curse all the logistics and troubles that arise from moving.

"Ah, I'm really sorry about that." She grins at the other woman, who smiles nervously in return. "I just moved but I guess some people didn't get the message or something. This must've been a huge bother for you, thanks so much."

The woman waves her hands. "No, it wasn't much. Don't worry about it."

"Did you just move in?"

"Well… yes, earlier this week."

"Oh!" Kotori nods excitedly. "It's a great place, isn't it? I would've loved to stay except that, you know, work calls, and it's a lot easier for me here since my office is just a few blocks away. Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm being rude, would you like to come in? Stay for some tea? Please, let me repay you somehow."

The other woman's eyes widen marginally, and Kotori tries not to feel a prick of hurt at the sight. Had she been too forward with her offer?

"No, it's really fine," the woman says haltingly. "I… um… I wouldn't want to impose or anything."

"You wouldn't be imposing at all," Kotori tries.

"I…" The woman hesitates, and Kotori steps back to invite her in further. To her disappointment, however, the woman only mirrors her and also retreats. "I appreciate your kind offer, but unfortunately I have an appointment to meet. I really should be going."

Kotori can't tell how much truth in those words, but she figures that if the woman wants to avoid the invitation that much than Kotori shouldn't persist. "Is that so? Well, thank you again for coming all the way over here just to deliver my mail," she tells her kindly.

The woman actually looks a little ashamed, so Kotori smiles, hoping to ease her tension. If it works, she can't tell, because the woman only bows stiffly and then walks off without another word. Kotori sighs. So much for that.

As she turns and closes the door behind her, she finds herself mildly regretting not even asking for the woman's name.

* * *

><p>"Sonoda Umi," the woman blurts out the moment Kotori opens the door.<p>

It's been exactly one week, and the woman is there once again, clutching another pile of envelopes and magazines and looking just as uncomfortable as she had before.

Kotori tilts her head to one side, and the woman blushes lightly.

"My name," she clarifies. "I realized… I didn't tell you before. And, well, I'm here again, so…" She trails off, eyes fixed firmly on the painted wood of Kotori's front porch, and remains silent until Kotori decides to speak.

"Sonoda Umi?" Kotori repeats. The woman looks up at the sound of her name, and Kotori beams. "That's a pretty name. It really suits you."

"A-ah… because of my hair?" Umi's tone suggests that it's something she'd heard several times before.

Kotori nods slowly, eyes lingering on the long, blue strands before turning back to the woman's face. "Your hair, and also because you're very pretty yourself."

Umi blushes even harder at that, and Kotori has to repress a giggle at the sight.

"Anyway," she carries on, figuring it would be cruel to prolong her visitor's embarrassment, "thank you once again." She takes the offered mail. "I'm sorry this has been happening so much."

"Not that much," Umi responds, eagerly accepting the change of subject. "It's no problem for me at all. It's only polite to deliver one's misguided mail, is it not?"

Kotori allows a soft laugh. "Wow, that's so noble of you." She smiles to show that her words were meant as a joke, and then steps to the side, tilting her head to gesture to the inside of her house with a questioning look.

"I… Uh…"

"Another appointment to make?" Kotori prompts.

Umi ducks her head, looking profoundly guilty. "That's… not it," she mumbles.

"Come in just for a bit? I'd feel terrible having you deliver my mail two weeks in a row and not doing anything for you in return." Before Umi can argue, Kotori quickly continues, "Do you drink tea? I just poured a cup for myself. And I have some new rice crackers I haven't opened yet."

At this point, Umi realizes that she isn't going to take no for an answer. With a lowered gaze and hasty word of gratitude, Umi walks in.

* * *

><p>The third week, Kotori has just finishing preparing the tea and snacks when the doorbell rings.<p>

As she walks to the door, a small part of her thanks whatever deity is up there looking out for her and ensuring that some pieces of mail keep making their way to Umi's house.

"Good afternoon!" She opens the door and greets Umi cheerfully.

Umi dips her head. "Good afternoon," she returns, and then hovers around the doorstep awkwardly. "Um… your mail," she adds, handing over a significantly smaller pile of letters than there had been the previous weeks.

"Much appreciated as always," Kotori says, emphasizing the formal language. Then she grins brightly and steps back to invite Umi in.

Umi accepts with less hesitance. As she takes her shoes off, she murmurs, "Sorry to impose again."

"Never," Kotori assures her.

She leads Umi to the living room and sits her down before pouring them both cups of tea. "Last time you said you liked green, right?"

"Yes, thank you."

"An old friend of mine visited recently. She gave me this!" Kotori holds up a delicately wrapped box. Umi blinks, and Kotori explains, "Her family runs a sweets store, so whenever she stops by she always drops off some treats. Perfect for the occasion, don't you think?" She sets about distributing the snacks.

Umi comments, "I'm not sure one would really call this an occasion, per se."

"What makes you say so?"

"Calling it such implies that this is unique, or special in some way," Umi points out. She pauses, and when Kotori doesn't immediately reply she hastily adds, "Or so I would think.

"I think this is special," Kotori responds, and they leave it at that.

* * *

><p>Umi visits every week, always with fewer and fewer envelopes in hand.<p>

Kotori takes care with the snacks. She notes that Umi has a fondness for manjuu and only opens up during her second cup of tea. Every week there is an abundance of both.

Sometimes Umi only stays for one polite cup, other times they end up talking for hours. Kotori is sure they both have work to be doing - Umi, she learns, is an editor at a big name publishing company, and Kotori herself has her responsibilities in the fashion industry. Sundays are meant to be days to catch up on or get ahead of work, but the moment she sees Umi on her front porch all thoughts of her job vanish completely and don't return until she's lying in bed that night.

Umi is charming in her own awkward way. Kotori likes her. And, if the more and more frequent smiles and relaxed tone are any indication, she's sure that Umi at least has some sort of fondness for her as well.

Neither of them discuss what will happen if - when - Kotori's mail stops arriving at Umi's house altogether.

They both figure they already know the answer.

* * *

><p>Umi paces in front of the door. Her hands reach for her coat's pocket and then jerk back when she remembers for the eleventh time that this week she doesn't have any envelopes, not even a single card, and yet she's still come to Kotori's house.<p>

She doesn't think Kotori would deny her. If there's anything she's learned over the past weeks it's that Kotori - the sweetest, kindest, most considerate person in probably the whole world - would never deny anyone, for better or for worse.

But still.

What if she laughed at Umi for coming without a purpose? What if, even while still inviting Umi in, she privately thought Umi was just mooching off of her or being weird or _something_?

The door opens suddenly and Umi bites back a yelp.

"Umi-chan!" Kotori always sounds delighted when she sees her, as though every week she's still surprised that Umi arrived.

Endearing as it is, Umi finds herself occasionally wishing that Kotori would somehow miraculously realize that at this point, Umi would cross through blizzards, hurricanes, and possibly even public displays of affection to reach Kotori's house every Sunday.

"Kotori." Umi nods, trying to pass off her surprise smoothly. "How are you?"

"I'm good. What about you? Making progress with that author you mentioned last week?" Kotori abruptly stops herself and then raps a knuckle gently against her head, sticking her tongue out in embarrassment. "What am I thinking, making you stand out here like this. Come on, we can talk more inside."

Kotori turns and walks in, obviously expecting Umi to follow. And follow Umi does, all the way to the living room, where the two of them proceed to sit down and drink tea and eat snacks and talk as usual.

Sunday afternoon passes. Kotori doesn't question the lack of mail even when Umi decides it's time to take her leave.

As Kotori sees her to the door, however, the designer asks casually, "I'll see you next week?"

Umi doesn't miss a beat. "Always."

* * *

><p>Once, while Umi is there, it starts raining. A bit would have been fine, but it ends up pouring, and Kotori insists that Umi shouldn't be out walking in that kind of weather, even with an umbrella.<p>

"You take the train, don't you? And the station is way too far to walk to with rain like this. Why don't you wait it out? I'll get some more tea."

And so Umi reluctantly agrees to stay until the rain stops, worried that she is overstepping her boundaries and terrified about what might happen if the storm continues throughout the night.

"You're welcome to stay, you know," Kotori says, reading the concern on Umi's face. She giggles when Umi begins spluttering out an objection, and Umi quiets down guiltily. "I would never make you leave when it's dark _and_ raining."

Umi protests weakly, "I couldn't possibly…"

"Please?" Kotori bats her lashes in the most overdone way that Umi has to cough to cover up a laugh. "For me?" Kotori wheedles, drawing out her charm to its utmost.

Umi thinks there probably isn't a being in the universe that can say no to Kotori when she's like that.

As they both expected, the rain continues, and they end up eating dinner together, and later Kotori lends Umi a spare set of pajamas and shows her to the guest room. It's right across from Kotori's own bedroom, and Kotori insists several times that Umi should feel free to knock on her door and ask for anything if the need arises.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you any more than I already have," Umi tells her.

"You're never any trouble," Kotori responds honestly.

Umi can't think of a reply so she just stammers incoherently and then resigns to her fate.

As the both of them lie in their respective beds that night, they both reflect that Umi could do with a bit more straightforwardness.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Umi has to wake up early to return to her house and prepare for work. It is still dark outside, but the sound of rain has stopped, and Umi figures that her coat should be enough protection for the short commute.<p>

She tries to be silent as she exits the guest room, but halfway to the front door Kotori's voice sounds behind her.

"Umi-chan? You're leaving already?"

"Kotori." She turns, surprised that the other woman would willingly get up so early. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. You should go back to sleep."

Kotori is still in her pajamas, a bathrobe protecting her from the morning chill, and she is yawning when she asks, "Do you want breakfast?"

"I'll be fine." Umi looks at her fondly. Even when half-asleep Kotori goes to the utmost to be a good host. "Thank you for letting me stay the night. I owe you one."

"Nahh," Kotori walks over to Umi, rubbing her eyes, and says, "It's what friends do, right?" She smiles drowsily, and Umi swears that her heart legitimately skipped a beat.

And then, before she realizes what she's doing, Umi puts a hand on Kotori's head and returns the smile sincerely. "Yeah. You're a good friend. Now, go back to bed. I'll see you next week?"

"Next week it is." Even before sunrise, Kotori is absolutely glowing. "Have a safe trip."

* * *

><p>Umi can't stop blushing over the exchange for the entire walk to the station.<p>

* * *

><p>The next week, right as Umi is getting ready to leave her house, her phone rings.<p>

"Umi-chan!" Kotori's voice sounds panicked when she answers. "I'm glad I caught you before you left. I'm really sorry but something urgent came up at work just now and I have to run to the office so I won't be home for a while."

"That's not a problem," Umi responds politely. "Your job is important."

"Nn, but I feel so bad canceling on you like this…"

"It's better that you put your priorities first. Don't worry about it. I'll see you next week?"

"Definitely!" Kotori sounds determined, and Umi can just see her nodding furiously. "Next week it is. Okay, I have to go. I'm sorry again. I'll have extra manjuu for you next time!"

And then she hangs up.

Umi puts down the phone. She brews herself a cup of tea and sits down on the couch with a blanket and her laptop. This will be the first Sunday in a while that she actually gets some work done.

It's much less satisfying than she remembers.

* * *

><p>Kotori holds out her phone. Umi blinks in confusion.<p>

"We've known each other for months and we haven't even exchanged cell phone numbers!" Kotori exclaims. "It's lucky your house number is in the phonebook, but what would we have done last week if you'd already left by the time I called you?"

"That wouldn't have ended very well," Umi agrees.

"Right. So! We should exchange numbers."

It sounds reasonable enough, so Umi gives Kotori her own phone and takes Kotori's. A minute passes as they enter their contact information, and when Umi gets her phone back she almost immediately receives a text from the woman sitting across from her.

"Texting's okay with you?" Kotori asks for clarification.

"Texting's fine," Umi confirms.

* * *

><p>They end up texting a lot throughout the week.<p>

Kotori feels like she's in high school again, always waiting eagerly for a response and trying not to write back too quickly when she finally gets one.

Umi never knows what to say, but she takes comfort in the fact that Kotori can always keep a conversation going no matter how stiff her words are.

* * *

><p>One Friday afternoon, Kotori sends a text to Umi.<p>

_wanna see a movie tonight?_

Umi has nothing else going on.

_Sure… what are you thinking?_

Kotori names a romantic comedy that was recently released, and suggests a time and place for them to meet. Umi agrees, although it takes a few minutes for her to do so.

When they're actually watching the movie, Kotori thinks she understands why.

Every time the main couple so much as look at each other, Umi stiffens and averts her gaze, as though they are committing the ultimate sin. When the main characters hold hands, Umi actually has to muffle a yelp behind her hands. Kotori can't tell whether to be amused or bewildered.

"Did we walk into a horror movie by accident?" Kotori jokes quietly.

Umi doesn't even respond, too overwhelmed by sheer embarrassment, although it's hard to tell if it's from the movie or Kotori's question.

Amusement it is, Kotori decides.

When they exit the theater and start to head to the train station, Kotori refuses to let Umi live it down.

"What a great movie, don't you think? When they looked at each other with such dreamy expressions~"

"Kotori…"

"But, oh my, that moment when their fingers brushed that one time?" Kotori gasps dramatically. "I'm surprised they let that slide - there might have been children watching!"

Umi looks like she'd much rather die than listen to the teasing, so Kotori stops before things get worse. "I'm sorry," she apologizes. "If you're that uncomfortable with romantic things you should've told me. I didn't mean to force you to do anything you didn't want to."

It takes a second, but finally Umi mutters, "It was something you wanted."

Kotori beams. "Aww, you're that considerate of me?"

"Well! It's… the first time we've met not on a Sunday… I didn't want to risk it… or anything." Umi noticeably doesn't answer the question.

"Well," Kotori replies smoothly, "next time, let's talk about it, and we can do something we'll both enjoy." She glances at her friend and nudges her good-naturedly. "How does that sound?"

Umi nods, automatically at first, and then freezes when she realizes the implication. She stops in her tracks for a brief second, shoes skidding on the concrete clumsily, and her ears are red when she resumes her pace.

Kotori offers a hand, partially to help her regain her balance, partially just to see how Umi will react to it.

Umi grasps it tightly, and her palm might be a bit sweaty and her hold a tad too strong, but Kotori doesn't mind. She hums as they walk, and the commute is quiet and peaceful.

* * *

><p>From then on, Kotori likes to see how far she can take it with physical affection towards Umi.<p>

Now, when Umi arrives on her front porch, she takes the other woman by the hand to lead her into the house. Sometimes, when she pours tea, she purposely grazes Umi's fingers. Eventually, she starts outright sitting next to Umi and leaning against her and playing with her hair.

Umi is awkward at first, as she always is, but when Kotori shows consistency in it she relaxes. She begins to lean back a little, and tilt her head when Kotori runs her hands through her hair. Something about Kotori's presence next to hers is comfortable, and warm, and Umi finds herself surprised that they'd never tried this before, given that they've been meeting for several months now.

Some days, when they don't feel like talking, Kotori turns on the television and they sit side-by-side watching fashion shows or news channels or sports games or whatever else is on. Sometimes the programs are boring, and Kotori rests her head on Umi's shoulder to watch through half-lidded eyes, while Umi is too busy looking at the woman curled up next to her to pay attention to the screen.

At one point, as some cartoon blares on the set, Kotori lies down on Umi's lap, and Umi absentmindedly plays with Kotori's hair for a change.

"You know what's weird?" Kotori mentions. "You're still coming around every week."

Umi's fingers twitch slightly. "Should I not?"

"No. You should keep coming. I like when you're here."

"That's good."

They fall back into silence once more. A few minutes later, that is broken again.

"Would you have stopped if I asked you to?" Kotori asks.

Umi answers, "If it's what you want, I will respect it."

"But…?"

Umi blinks, unsure of what else Kotori wants her to say. Apparently unhappy with that, Kotori sits up, pouting at her.

"That's it?" Kotori sounds disappointed. "You would just stop?"

"It's not my place to continue coming if you ask me not to," Umi reasons. "People who do not respect other people's wishes are dangerous. I don't want to be like that to you."

Kotori makes a face and somehow Umi gets the feeling she said the wrong thing. But all Kotori does is shrug and nod in acknowledgement. "That's true," she agrees. "Thanks, Umi-chan. I'm lucky to have such a noble friend!"

Umi wonders what else she can say, if there's anything more to say regarding the subject. It seems as though Kotori is trying to prompt something out of her, but Umi doesn't know what would be appropriate.

"But you do like coming here?" Kotori's question saves her from overthinking it.

Umi smiles because she knows she can at least answer this one for sure. "Of course. I like being with you, Kotori."

* * *

><p>When Umi decides it's time for her to get going, Kotori sees her to the door as usual.<p>

"Thank you again for having me," Umi says formally.

"You know it's no trouble," Kotori responds, reciting their weekly script.

"I'll see you next week?"

"Next week it is."

This is the part where Umi dips her head and turns to leave, but today she glances at Kotori's face, sees a glint of something she doesn't recognize in her amber eyes, and lingers for just a moment longer.

A moment after that, Kotori's hands are holding her shoulders and their bodies are just barely touching and Kotori's lips are pressing gently against her own.

Umi freezes.

* * *

><p>Umi's body doesn't move - it doesn't even occur to her to lift her arms up or reciprocate or anything. All she can think of is the fact that Kotori is kissing her. Like <em>kissing<em> her. Like… on the mouth with her lips - mouth! lips! - and oh god what is she, an elementary schooler?

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Umi recognizes that she should probably be kissing back. That is likely what one is supposed to do when the object of her affection kisses her.

_But how?_

_What even _is_ kissing?_

Then, just as she registers and concludes that she should at least be doing _something_, Kotori pulls away, leaving Umi leaning forward in a daze.

"I-." Kotori tries to say something and cuts herself off, and Umi realizes that for the first time since they've met, Kotori is the one blushing.

It's a very cute sight, Umi thinks, and it's her only coherent thought from that moment.

* * *

><p>Kotori almost apologizes, but she restrains herself at the last second because she isn't really sorry for the kiss, she'd <em>wanted<em> to kiss Umi, except… apparently Umi hadn't?

Even now Umi is still staring at her with a dumbfounded expression, and Kotori finds herself unable to speak. Personally, she considers this a little unfair, because shouldn't Umi at least say something, anything, in response to this?

Unless Umi is actually so bad with romance that the kiss broke her.

"Umi-chan?" Kotori swallows her embarrassment in favor of making sure her friend is still conscious.

Then she almost screams when Umi steps forward, grabs her shoulders, and shoves her mouth against hers with such force their teeth collide. A cry rises in Kotori's throat at the impact, and Umi immediately jerks back, looking horrified, concerned, and humiliated all at once.

"I'm so sorry!" Umi all but shouts, and her grip on Kotori's shoulders tighten a little painfully. "I swear, I'll take full responsibility for this!" Then she seems to realize how hard she's squeezing Kotori, and quickly lets go and shoves her hands behind her back. "I'm sorry!" she exclaims again.

They stare at each other in silence for what seems like ages, Umi looking like she's about to faint, and Kotori completely at a loss of what to do.

"Um…" Kotori finally tries, and Umi straightens instantly. "Umi-chan… You… Like me, yes?"

Whatever Umi had been expecting, that obviously wasn't it, because she looks at Kotori in confusion. "Of course I like you. I thought that was established."

Kotori groans inwardly. You could always count on Umi to entirely miss the point.

"No, I mean… You, uh… Well…" How to put this delicately, Kotori wondered. "Kiss?" she finally settles on.

Umi went bright red again. "I'm very sorry! I won't do it again!"

It's all Kotori needs. She regains her footing and leans forward, blinking widely at the furiously blushing woman. "Aww, not even if I want you to?" Her voice lilts into a soft whine.

"I… I will always fulfill your wishes to be the best of my ability!" Umi's proclamation rings throughout the house. "Whatever they may be!"

Kotori tilts her head to one side. "Anything?" she prompts.

"Anything!" Umi affirms.

"Whatever I say?"

"Of course!"

"Always?"

"Until the day I die," Umi promises fervently.

Kotori stands up straight again and slings her arms around Umi's shoulders, drawing her closer until their foreheads touch. Umi's face is warm, and Kotori can practically feel her pulse racing. She smiles. "That's kind of old-fashioned, you know. You should do what you want, too."

Umi stammers briefly, and then says softly, "What I want is a little bit selfish."

"I think being selfish can be good sometimes," Kotori responds.

Their third kiss is much smoother, much longer, and it feels much better. As she reaches an arm around Umi's neck and feels the other woman pulling her closer, Kotori thinks to herself that it's worth the months of waiting.

* * *

><p>When Umi finally does leave, she takes Kotori's hand and presses her lips against her palm lightly. Kotori laughs and teases her about it, and although Umi flushes, she manages to take it in stride and laugh with her.<p>

"Noble as ever," Kotori comments.

"For you, always," Umi returns.

Kotori leans against the doorframe, and Umi looks at her with a fondness she doesn't think she'll ever get tired of seeing.

"Next week?" Umi asks, already turning to head off.

Kotori nods. "Next week it is."


End file.
